


Dark And Wild

by ImmoralAndDivine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animal Transformation, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fae Glamour, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mind Control, Mostly Pwp, Not a lot of plot happening here, Sexual Experiences As Collectables, Shifter AU, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, They're all animals, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, non-linear, shifters and fae oh my, the Akatsuki are human hating Eco-Terrorists, what is happening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmoralAndDivine/pseuds/ImmoralAndDivine
Summary: Itachi is as inquisitive as the next rook; the human world has much to offer in the way of adventure and souvenirs.After all, experiences can be just as collectable.(A mix of NSFW vignettes and character-study pieces, all set to the theme of animal-shifters and fae alike running wild in our unassuming world, and theirs.)





	1. Place Set

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty tame. Nothing really to report other than some foundational work.
> 
> The good stuff is yet to come.
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3
> 
> ((I know I've been on a bit of a dry spell, but I'm hoping I'm back!))

The city was hot with the days last rays of light. The summer air sat heavy and wet between the hard lines of mirrored buildings lit up with the sunset skies. Below, the streets were busy and dark, cars criss-crossing, hurried pedestrians disappearing beneath the subway gates and reappearing again to walk in perfect lines across the streets; buildings finally slipped from the light as they herded themselves home.

Itachi’s eyes followed the tiny movements, black head tilting this way and that until there was nothing left to watch. Nothing interesting, at least. 

His eyes fell shut, revelling the fact that the humid summer air couldn't reach him thirty-odd stories up. Itachi even thought, if he tried hard enough, he'd be able to trace the lines of the mountains far beyond the cities outskirts. It couldn't have been more than a month, but he missed the clean, fresh air.

It wasn't the only thing he was homesick for.

 _‘The sooner I get there, the sooner I can go home’,_ he ruffled against the evening breeze, wings stretching out, dark and sleek at his sides, _‘Sasuke’s bound to be in a mood by now.’_

He could concern himself with his brothers temper later, and was quick to distract himself with the hundreds of feet stretching out below him, unyielding. Gravity welcomed him as he tipped forward from his perch, falling, wings tucked close to his feathered form. He watched the cemented ground draw closer and closer yet until it was almost upon him, and with a quick burst, wings splayed outward, shaking against the winds resistance as he swung off, levelling out over the darkened streets. Itachi gave an experimental flap, pride blooming in his chest at their strength. Ever reliable.

Wind whistled past him as he searched for the meeting place, a small shop tucked into an inconspicuous side street. He'd recognize the patrons before the place itself. Young humans wandered in by small groups, all looking equally unimpressed, sharing quiet conversation that Itachi couldn't discern as he circled down towards the supposed café. He landed among a small flock of pigeons, narrowly dodging a handful of breadcrumbs thrown over him like a stale cloud. The elder human at fault quickly spotted him among the grey birds, leaning forward, hands braced on his knees as he cooed at the small rook. Itachi stared blankly back.

“Oh, hello little one,” he made to reach for another handful of crumbs, but Itachi was quicker, bounding onto the bench in a flourish of dark feathers, earning a low, delighted sound from the man. 

His eyes crinkled at the edges, age creasing the corners of his mouth as he smiled down at Itachi, instead moving to reach for his wallet as black eyes followed the movement.

“That's right, you don't want these old crumbs.” His voice was thin and rasping as he sucked in a breath, hitching forward to rifle through the worn, folded leather.

Itachi straightened up at the familiar jingling.

He watched in wonder as the old man held out his fingers, a small bright coin pressed shakily between them.

“Here you are.” He smiled again at the black bird, making his voice small as he pushed the coin closer.

Itachi ruffled with uncertainty, head twitching to one side before lunging forward to pluck the silvery coin from humans hand. He sat there a moment longer, letting the man coo at him before pushing up from the bench into the air once more.

He swooped down around the corner, a familiar group of three gathered at the shops side-entrance. Their eyes fell on him in an instant, and no sooner had he landed, he heard an exasperated ‘finally’ arise from the group.

An annoyed blond stepped forward, pushing past the other two, eyeing Itachi as he sat innocently on the pavement, coin in beak.

“Clearly someone took a detour! Do you know how long we’ve been waiting?” Deidara’s eyes narrowed on the other, jaw clenched.

“Yes, quite rude if you ask me.” Itachi cocked his head in the redheads direction.

Sasori; He'd met him once or twice before. Itachi thought he seemed relatively reasonable, nothing like Deidara. 

“Relax,” Itachi shifted his gaze over Sasori’s shoulder, watching a tense hand push through dark hair, “ He’s here now, isn't he?”

Obito pushed past the two, expressionless as he locked eyes on the rook.

“Besides, you think he’ll talk to you when he's like that? Here – “ he tossed a nondescript bundle only inches from Itachi’s small form. Clothing.

“Get dressed. Join us inside when you're done.” Itachi felt a heavy persuasion tug at his mind, wondered if Obito meant for it to happen, or if it was automatic for him to let his compulsions seep into even a simple request.

Regardless, Itachi summoned his hybrid strength, grabbing the unfamiliar material and taking the opportunity to sneak past the group as they entered the small shop.

Navigating doors was not ideal in his truest form. On the odd occasion Itachi was able to charm his way through windows and past valets and the possible security guard. He knew if he was to change forms though, he needed privacy. Privacy and clothing.

It didn't take him long to navigate his way into the clothes Obito provided him. They certainly weren't a natural fabric, and as Itachi pulled the black long sleeve over his head, his senses were assaulted by the overwhelming scent of chemicals. This realm had long forgotten their ties to the earth, and the more time he spent here along side the humans, the more he realized they lived in a fabricated world.

He took a moment to smooth the high neck line down around his clavicle, making certain not to back-brush the sensitive feathers still present at the base of his neck. He felt them gently through the fabric, flaring out towards his shoulders, stubbornly rooted in his human flesh. He'd hoped he'd not have a trace of them in this form, but they were persistent. He did the same at his ribs and the back of his thin arms, smoothing them as to not get irritated by the close-fitting clothing. 

Itachi caught sight of himself in the small bathrooms mirror. He supposed he's looked like this his entire life, but the smooth skin and fine features of his human form always surprised him. He leaned into the reflection, opening his mouth to reveal the coin still hidden there on his tongue. It was quick to be pushed into the pocket of the jeans snugly hugging his lower body. He gathered his long hair over one shoulder, pulling at the shirts neckline once more to hide the last of the downy feathers creeping from his hair line, and without anymore thought, pushed through the bathrooms door and out into the busy café.

Obito and the others were waiting for him in a large secluded booth, tucked away in the back of the dimly lit space. As ltachi approached he noticed a new figure sitting among them. Hard to miss, really.

“So nice of you to finally join us,” Obito didn't bother looking up from his drink, just waited until Itachi had slid in next to their unfamiliar guest to continue.

Itachi studied the man beside him, could feel the warm and soothing energy of his glamour rolling over him. He was large, larger than Itachi but that wasn't difficult to achieve. He tried to study him more closely but was so overwhelmed by the intense energy coming off of him.

It wasn't typical for a rook to be gifted with strong glamour; Itachi easily got by among humans with the little he had. Could excuse awkward gaps in his knowledge of human culture, could distract a curious human from his feathers with a sweet smile or gentle laugh, but he knew the power of some fae could have them excused for literal murder. Trying to find your way through that hot influence could be impossible.

“Are you listening?” 

Itachi snapped his focus back to Obito, working his way through the haze in his mind. Obito worked his way around a tormented sigh, motioning to their guest with about as much enthusiasm as he usually has.

“This is Kisame.” He fixed Itachi with an unimpressed expression, brows twitching downward. “We normally don't get the pleasure of his company, but hey, thank the Gods for High Tide.” He settled back in the cushioned booth, watching across the table as Kisame turned to Itachi, grinning down at him, all teeth.

The large fae had a sickly palor to him when Itachi looked past his overwhelming charm, and he smelled like salt and a dark freshness that Itachi could only assume was from the depths of the ocean.

And his _teeth._

“A pleasure to meet you.” Itachi felt like his sharp eyes alone could swallow him whole, and he startled when a large hand was held out to him.

 _‘Shake his hand. He wants to shake your hand._ ’ Itachi held out his own hand carefully.

Kisame’s engulfed his, cool and strong, a direct line to the natural force of him. Itachi felt his heart flutter behind his ribs, suddenly vulnerable. 

Kisame was certainly not prey.

They held each others gaze until Itachi spoke.

“The pleasure is mine.”

Across the table Obito cleared his throat, loudly.

“Introductions aside, let's get to work.”

The five leaned forward in unison, focussing on their leader.

“The humans have needed some guidance lately; Sasori and Deidara have set up some minor hindrances at a few of the local factories and mills, but I think we need to start targeting the humans in charge of these things.” Obito locked eyes on Kisame. “ It's been a while since we’ve been able to touch base like this, so how are things going on your end?” 

A hard line set in Kisame’s brow. “Not as well as I'd like. My boys have tried targeting the commercial fishing ships along the coast and up into the north, but for everyone we tamper with, they raise a new one just as quickly. And then there's those _whalers_ –“ A sound rises from deep in his chest then, a threatening sound that has three of the tables occupants hoping their fear isn't so obvious.

“That can't be helped,” Obito waved him off. “That’s why we need to go straight to the source.”

“All it would take is a minute with a government official, and you could convince them to outlaw every unnatural product and harmful production initiative in the country.” Deidara hunched back against Sasori, twirling a strand of his blond mane around his finger. Out of nerves, if Itachi had to guess.

Obito offered an impressive eye roll, “You can't change them with a compulsion. I would have to be present to spoon feed the idiots our demands, and even then, it would only take one new one to come along and start all over.” He downed the rest of his drink in a quick motion. “It needs to be more subtle than that.”

“We’re Eco-terrorists, not politicians. Dealing with the humans has never been our plan.” Sasori let out a bitter chuckle. “I guess we’ll just stick to vandalizing factories and slowing down the total breakdown of their societies.” 

Itachi watched the back and forth for a few minutes. Kisame had luckily reeled his glamour in a bit, but it still warmed the rook significantly. He wondered if it was something he had control over. It seemed a bit of a burden. He tried to keep his focus on the others, tried to track the conversation. He'd not been involved with their group for long, had joined as a sort of hobby, something to bring him out of their realm, and keep him informed on the happenings of their shared world. 

However, the longer Itachi spent along side humans, the more he realized how lost they'd become. The more he felt that overthrowing their systems was a necessity for _all_ of their survival.

_‘I don't think this is what you meant when you told me to make friends, Shisui.’_

Itachi couldn't help the smile that spread across his face, tucking his chin to his chest in hopes no one would notice. He let his eyes fall shut, could hear Shisui's laughter when he told him he was going to spend sometime in the human world. Could see the worry hiding behind his good humour. 

He'd kissed the look off his face as they laid pressed together, nuzzled the hollow of his throat and wrapped him with his arms, still heavy with sleep. They blinked the light from their eyes as they watched each other. Itachi remembered the press of Shisui's thumbs against his cheeks, gently stroking the skin there until he smiled, toothy and sweet.

_‘Good,’ he said, ‘Go make some friends.’_

Itachi wasn't sure about friends, but the items he'd be able to add to his collection were certainly worth it. It's also given him an excellent chance to work on another of his collections. 

“Will you excuse me,” he stated softly, the others going on with their conversation like he'd not been there in the first place.

Though he felt a pair of eyes follow him as he disappeared down the hall towards the small bathroom.

He paused just before the last turn. A sudden, startling nervousness washed over him. It was sharp and manic, and very familiar. It had Itachi standing perfectly still, hiding just beyond sight from the end of the hall.

“Are you hiding too?” The disembodied voice was equally identifiable, and Itachi thought for a moment of turning and walking away right then and there. He wasn't quick enough however, and before he could run away the signature shock of silver hair came into view from around the corner.

“I assume this isn't a coincidence.” Itachi watched as Kakashi leaned his weight into the corner of the wall, Itachi thought it couldn't have been comfortable, but as always Kakashi insisted on looking like he didn't care.

His brows pulled upward, and Itachi refused to admit that the furrow they formed was unfortunately attractive. 

“Please don't think too hard about this,” he began, Itachi feeling the first waves of glamour falling over him. 

“You shouldn't be here.” Itachi kept his voice low, but the air around the other started feeling warmer and _distracting_. “I meant what I said Kakashi, and with Obito here I just don't think – would you _stop that_.” 

Itachi pushed forward suddenly, hands reaching out to push at the others chest, until they were backed against the old wooden door of the bathroom. Itachi’s fingers flexed in the material of Kakashi's shirt, pushing past the influence of the other. He levelled him with an impassive stare.

“You're not helping yourself in this. Go home.” He watched Kakashi's expression shift, it was subtle but it was there.

He was quick to mask it, and before Itachi could say anything else he felt the suffocating weight of Kakashi’s glamour lift from him. “I forgot how sensitive you are to it.”

“It's alright.” Itachi’s fingers uncurled from the fabric, one hand dropping back to his side, the other staying pressed to his chest. A steady pressure. Itachi could feel his heart beating wildly.

He searched Kakashi's eyes, contrasting colours that hid little of his emotions.

“Take a break from this world,” he tried to make it sound more like a suggestion. “Maybe some time away would –“ 

Kakashi's eyes shifted over Itachi's shoulder.

“Care if I join?”

Itachi's hand dropped away from Kakashi’s chest as he turned towards Obito.

“Or maybe Itachi should go,” Something about Obito’s dark eyes set the other on edge every time, and he took the opportunity to step away from Kakashi. “I don't think you're his type.”

“What's the saying, Obito?” Itachi let a well-bred pleasantness seep into his tone. “Man’s Best Friend?”

He revelled in the fire that set in Obito's eyes, the irritated set in his jaw a shameless consolation.

“Not everyone’s a cat-person.” Itachi inclined his chin, attempting casualness as he moved to leave.

An arm shot out in front of his chest, halting his movement. Obito kept his eyes fixed on Kakashi, as Itachi quelled the urge of flight.

“Careful Tweety,” his eyes slid to Itachi. “You wouldn't want a stealthy visitor in the night.”

Obito's arm returned to his side. 

“ _Leave_.” And Itachi did.

He surpassed the booth and headed straight for the door, but stopped just inside the threshold.

The booth was only occupied by a single member of their team now, and Itachi watched the rough profile of the beast against the cool neon light pouring in through the half covered window. And as if he could sense the other, those sharp eyes turned on him, and Itachi thought maybe this entire thing wasn't a waste after all.


	2. Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Itachi/Sasuke.
> 
> Welcome to hell friends.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

By the time Itachi had arrived back at the burrow, their world had just sunk into a serene twilight. The soft blues and pinks painted the leaves overhead, mottled patterns of cool light cast over the modest home doming up from the earth, twisted roots and branches tightly woven together to form the mouth of their home. Itachi paused just outside the opening.

He'd left early that afternoon to forge and clear his mind after a quiet, yet distinguishable, disagreement. It wasn't often in his life he'd ventured out into the human world, but his most recent plans to do so had struck a nerve in his younger brother that Itachi had not expected. He curled his toes against the lush grass beyond the burrows entrance, fingers tight around the woven satchel slung over his shoulder. 

He wasn't certain what he'd be welcomed home with, but his suspicion kept him pinned to the spot. He could still remember in perfect clarity the first day he’d brought Sasuke here.

He'd been young at the time, not far past his first century, and he remembered that day to be bright and mild. He'd recently outgrown the clumsiness so typical of a fledgling, and found much pleasure in his newly reliable wings; It had been the perfect day for sight seeing.

He'd spent the late summer morning feasting on berries, but the sweet fruit had left him hoping for something more filling. He'd circled over the woods surrounding his nest no more than twice before spotting an unguarded clutch a mere twenty-feet below. It had been too easy to swoop down to investigate.

Itachi eyed the nest cautiously from the safety of the next sprawling oak. He needed to be sure there wasn't an over protective parent nearby. 

When he peered into the nest, he was surprised to find a single sturdy egg sitting solemnly among the haphazard twigs, a single fine crack running along its length. Chances were it had fallen from the nest, and upon retrieval the new parents had assumed the worst. Itachi was about to pry it open when he caught the faintest movement, head giving a sharp cock as he was startled with another, this time a clear jerking motion. Whatever it was, it had something to say about being trapped in its shell. 

It hardly seemed fair to make a meal of an abandoned egg. 

So Itachi had clumsily gathered it into his talons, taking special care to not drop it a second time as he crookedly flew home. 

When his new egg had hatched no more than a week later, Itachi had taken one look at the helpless, cooing chick and fell irrevocably in love. 

He'd had no way of knowing at the time what the young chick would grow into, and it wasn't until the fledgeling was well on his way out of adolescence, that Itachi could start to appreciate the irony of his young rescue attempt. 

Sasuke had quickly out grown Itachi, demanding so much more space than Itachi's modest rookery could offer, as well as more food than the older was able to forge for. When Sasuke would throw a screeching tantrum over his hunger, Itachi would just offer gentle whistles, nuzzling the fussy chicks sharp beak and chirping melodically until he calmed himself.

He remembered one day, before they’d claimed the burrow, Itachi had returned to the nest to find it empty. A fleeting panic rose in him, and he was bounding out of the trees thick branches to begin searching for his sibling when he looked down at the forest floor.

A child, suspiciously human in appearance save for the tan feathers scattered through his dark unruly hair, stared up at him from the ground below. Itachi scattered to the base of the tree, felt his body forming unnatural limbs and skin before he even landed. He crawled to the boy, ignoring the way his body felt heavy and awkward around him as he grabbed at the sides of his brothers face, panicked eyes searching every inch of him.

 _‘Sasuke –_ ‘ He’d said. _‘Are you alright?_ ’ His voice rang out loud and foreign but Sasuke didn't seem concerned, he just watched Itachi with sharp yellow eyes as the elder slowed his racing heart.

Itachi brushed the dry leaves from Sasuke’s bare skin, fussing at the scrapes and minor cuts along his left side and arm. He gently took the thin arm in his hands, gently messaging the soft musculature already forming there. ‘ _Did you fall out of the –‘_

 _‘What am I, brother?’_ Itachi's hands froze as he looked up at the boy, a hand already nearly the size of Itachi's coming to run along the dark feathers at the hollow of his throat, shining iridescent in the fading sunlight. ‘ _We’re so different.’_

 _‘You’re my brother, Sasuke.’_ Itachi swept his fingers through the lengths of soft hair at his cheek. ‘ _Our differences don't change how much I care for you.’_

Itachi watched some of the worry melt from the young hawks face.

_‘I will always love you best.’_

 

Itachi knew that still to be true. It was the thought that moved him beyond the burrows threshold, bare feet softly padding down the cool corridor until he could smell the rich earth all around him.

The hall cut off with soft hanging vines, opening up into a large rounded room where light streamed through the densely packed roots overhead. His eyes scanned the space, neat and orderly like he left it. A fire was lit in the hearth, crackling and bright. Itachi was not surprised to see his extensive shelves of books undisturbed along the walls as he passed through to the hall adjacent. 

The hall was dark, unlit and warm with a telling humidity that had Itachi pushing through the heavy fabric separating him from their room. His senses were flooded by the scent of calming herbs and oils the moment he stepped into their space. He knew the scents all too well from constant evenings spent washing and grooming one another, but below the heavy aroma, Itachi appreciated the scent that was entirely Sasuke.

He didn't move further into the room, simply watched as the bare form of his brother stood silently pushing wet strands of dark hair from his face. His back was turned, but Itachi knew that he was aware of the rooks presence. His eyes followed the line of Sasuke’s body as he moved to walk over to their bed, piled with quilts and pillows and any other comfort that pleased them.

‘I'm home.’ He offered quietly.

Sasuke made no move to acknowledge him, letting Itachi wait before he muttered a bitter ‘shocking’. 

Itachi stepped further into the room, watching steam curl into the air from the still hot bath tucked into the corner. 

His toes tensed against the mossy floor.

‘You're not still angry.’ He didn't sound as certain as he would have liked.

Itachi watched the muscles of his back shift as he rummaged through the chest at their bedside, finding whatever it was he was searching for, still refusing to look at the other. Sasuke took his time unclasping the jar, dipping his fingers into the dark glass and spreading the product over his hands before running it through his hair, minding the sensitive feathers scattered throughout. 

‘You're not going to speak to me?’

Sasuke gave a soft ‘tsk’, back still turned on his brother.

‘No,’ his voice was rough, ‘I'm just surprised, since you hate being here so much.’

‘Sasuke.’ Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Sasuke moved to lay back across their bed. ‘This has nothing to do with –‘

 

Itachi’s words stuck in his throat.

Sasuke reclined against the beds abundance of cushions, arms moving up to clasp hands behind his head, droplets of water still clinging to his naked skin in the dim, warm light. He met Itachi's gaze with an even stare, one leg shifting as he settled, bending at the knee to to give his cock room to curve proudly upward.

Itachi sighed, dropping his satchel to the ground before walking towards the bed.

‘No.’ He froze under the others gaze. ‘You stay right there.’

Itachi opened his mouth to protest.

‘Be quiet.’

He shut his mouth, eyes locked on the hawk, an edge of hunger bleeding into them.

He traced the movement of Sasuke's hand as it unlocked itself from behind his head, reaching down to stroke lazily at his cock. Itachi watched his chest rise and fall with a pleased sigh, muscles straining just below the surface. He imagined reaching out and tracing his fingers over the strength of Sasuke's body. 

He felt himself getting hard as he followed the hypnotic motion of Sasuke's hand, pumping more firmly now, fingers curling along the slick flesh, falling into a set rhythm. His eyes fell shut on a rough up stroke, lips parting ever so slightly.

Itachi swallowed, throat dry.

‘Are you hard.’ There was a tightness in his voice that Itachi tried to hold onto, some consolation for letting him have his way.

‘Yes.’ He answered.

Sasuke smirked to himself, eyes still closed. ‘Good.’

Itachi's fingers twitched at his sides when Sasuke's brow furrowed, breaths more resembling pants as his hips shifted up into his hand. He took a step forward, struggling to hold himself back.

‘May I?’ He watched Sasuke impatiently.

‘I guess,’ he grunted, ‘Since you – _ah_ – asked so nicely.’

Itachi approached the bed with as much patience as he could muster, his own erection fighting against the restraint of his dark bottoms. He crawled onto the bed, knees sinking into the plush fabric, sitting back on his haunches as his knees spread to relieve some of the pressure. His hands reached out, sliding up Sasuke's thighs as he crawled along his body, coming to rest between his legs.

‘Can't believe, you're just going to –‘ he broke off into a low grown as Itachi leaned forward, pressing his open mouth to the inside of his thigh. ‘Going to leave me here.’ He bit out, other hand coming down to root itself in Itachi's hair as he traced his tongue up along sensitive skin. 

Sasuke's thighs spread, giving him room to explore, pressing wet kisses along his pubic bone, tongue moving to trace the base of his cock. He pressed his nose back against the crease of his thigh, scenting the heady mixture of herbs and Sasuke. Itachi groaned when he gave the handful of hair a rough tug, fingers rubbing gentle circles into his calves. 

‘I should fuck your mouth so you can't talk me out of being angry.’ Itachi smiled against Sasuke's skin, mouth moving up to cover the wet head, fist gently bumping his chin as he continued pumping his cock. ‘What do you think.’

Itachi pressed his tongue into the slit, savouring the taste of Sasuke's precum before answering.

‘I think you should fuck me.’

‘I think you're right.’

And then before Itachi could react, Sasuke was rolling out from beneath him, fingers wrapping firmly around his wrist as he pressed Itachi down against the sheets. He paid little attention as he wrestled the rooks pants down his hips and over the curve of his ass, straddling his thighs and sitting back to admire Itachi clumsily spread out beneath him, still almost fully dressed. 

He pressed Itachi's wrists back behind him, crossing them at the centre of his back with one hand while the other moved to his mouth. Sasuke slid his fingers past his lips, wetting them generously before bringing them down against the flesh of Itachi's ass, drawing a wet line across the skin. Itachi was pliant beneath him as he pressed three fingers against his entrance, messaging the skin there firmly.

‘Gentle.’ Itachi breathed, hips pressing back against him.

Sasuke hummed, leaning forward to spit on his hole before pressing two fingers into the heat of his body.

Itachi cried out, twisting beneath Sasuke's weight. He just pressed deeper, fingers curling up against sensitive flesh, quickly pulling out then sinking back in. Sasuke watched his brothers profile pressed into the blankets as he curled his fingers again, twisting his hand and pressing deeper. Itachi's hips jumped, a surprised sound escaping his throat when Sasuke pressed his fingers against his prostate. 

‘How long?’ His tone was demanding, and he watched Itachi's eyes flutter closed as his fingers continued messaging.

‘What?’ Itachi shuddered out a breath, hips moving in slow circles against his fingers.

‘How long will you be gone.’ Sasuke pulled out, pressed back with three fingers.

‘It's –‘ A low moan cut threw him. ‘It's hard to focus, like this.’ Sasuke could tell he was trying to keep his voice even. 

He withdrew his fingers, moving to stroke his aching cock before moving it to Itachi's entrance. Sasuke paused, left his cock pressing a dull pressure against Itachi, his hips pressing up from beneath him, asking. He didn't move.

‘Not long.’ Itachi's hands pulled at their restraints. ‘No more than a month – it won't be long.’ He insisted. 

Sasuke reached out to stroke his fingers over the splay of short feathers that fanned out from the rooks tailbone, firm lines of pressure against the sensitive area. Itachi practically _purred._

Sasuke pressed into the heat of him then, cock engulfed by the sudden pressure. Itachi protested beneath him as he sunk deeper until he was fully seated, the rooks hips giving weak jerks against the bed, overwhelmed. 

‘ _Sasuke_ –‘ He could feel the tension in all of Itachi's body, leaning forward to brace his free hand between his shoulder blades as he began pulling out, just to sink back into the incredible heat again. 

_‘Gods_ , brother.’ Sasuke bowed, thrusts building a steady rhythm as he leaned down to press his lips to Itachi's shoulder. Breathing in the scent of his skin, a tender gesture before reminding him what this was about. 

A rough sound ripped from Itachi's chest, crying out as Sasuke’s hips snapped forward, filling him suddenly. He drew back again, cock nearly slipping from inside him, and Itachi tried to push his hips back off the bed, feeling achingly empty. Sasuke's grip only tightened on his wrists, his other hand moving to press its heel into his lower back, effectively pinning him down.

‘Will you miss me.’ He ground out, pressing down harder around Itachi's wrists.

He panted his displeasure, summoning enough breath to say, earnestly, ‘Every moment.’ 

Sasuke groaned as he fucked into him with short, exact movements. He removed his hand from Itachi's back, letting him move back to meet his thrusts. And he did, flawlessly, crying out with each one. Itachi pulled a hand free from his restraints, reaching up to bring the hawks face closer, sharing heavy breaths over his shoulder, loving the shift from harsh pants to throaty groans as Sasuke neared his orgasm.

‘Close,’ Itachi panted out, body winding tighter beneath him. He twisted his fingers into Sasuke's hair, struggling for purchase. ‘ _Please.’_

Sasuke's eyes fell shut, brows furrowed as he tightened his grip on Itachi's other wrist, tight enough to raise a fleeting panic in the rook. ‘I've got you –‘ 

Then suddenly all he can feel is the overwhelming fullness inside him and all he can hear is white noise and his brothers voice, soothing and strained and Itachi is dropping his face to the sheets, a broken cry torn from him as he's fucked through his orgasm. He feels another shuddering thrust and then he feels heat, and the gentle weight of Sasuke above him, breathing hard. Itachi loosens his fingers from the others hair, stroking a tan feather as his hand falls back to the bed.

They lay that way for a moment, until Sasuke finds the energy to lift his weight from Itachi, holding their hips flush as he rolls them onto their sides, his cock still softening inside Itachi. 

Itachi sighs, content, enjoying the gentle nuzzle of Sasuke's nose pressing to the nape of his neck as he draws him closer back into him, arms encircling Itachi from behind. The hand softly smoothing over his sore arm, fingers pressing firm slow lines in the tense muscle, is a much appreciated aftercare. 

Even if the title is closely shared, he will always love Sasuke best.

And he tries not to think of how much he'll miss him.


	3. Dog Tag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this turned out to be way longer than I had anticipated!
> 
> This ch is Itachi/Kakashi
> 
> And boy howdy do we have some tags/warnings!
> 
> Added tags: Light bondage, sub space, sub drop, Dom/sub elements, oral fixation, body worship, referenced/implied physical/sexual abuse.
> 
> If I've forgotten any feel free to let me know!
> 
> Enjoy!

It was an odd feeling, crossing over to the humans world from theirs. 

Almost like nothing at all, save for the nagging feeling of being so othered. The feeling of being decidedly not at home is what had struck Itachi the hardest; that even though the world around him looked no different emerging from the woods, the land unfolding beneath him as he flew further out of their boundaries most rural area like it would anywhere else, the sinking feeling that non of this was his, theirs, settled inside him like a stone.

But beyond that bone deep displacement, Itachi felt a swirling excitement inside him.

It was difficult saying goodbye, even if it was for a short time. Sasuke had been unhappy, and Itachi was almost glad that the young hawk would have some time to himself.

No doubt Shisui will be trying to keep him company. Itachi almost laughed at the thought.

Shisui poking at Sasuke while he's away may leave his brother in an even more irritated state. For all that Sasuke was bonded to Itachi, he was meant, at his core, to be completely solitary. Shisui and Itachi were born in the same rookery; they were family. Shisui was maddeningly social, horribly charming, could get along with anyone. 

Sasuke hates the humans, while Shisui elects to spend his time among them. 

Implosion, was the word that came to Itachi's mind. 

Regardless of his patchwork of a family’s possible incompatibility, Itachi was looking forward to whatever new experiences awaited him in this new place.

 

The city was a cacophony of sounds and scents that were completely foreign to Itachi. He felt overwhelmed with it the moment he descended into its sphere. 

This group he was meant to be meeting seemed to do most of their dealings in this realm, having been solely focussed on the humans influence on the earth for what seemed to be some time now; a few centuries at least. Itachi found them more intriguing than anything, their ingenuity and adaptability alone was enough to inspire him to lend a watchful eye. He still wasn't entirely sure what it was he was meant to be doing though.

He'd met with one of the groups members months earlier. A twitchy, irritable man that went by Sasori, who, among other things, dabbled in the world of poisons and anti-venoms. He'd sought the other out in order to procure a rather specific ointment, something to counter act the aggressive onset of symptoms from some local plague species that had left him quite ill the year before. Itachi remembered him to be thorough, running him through dosage and administration, and what reactions needed what care. Before Itachi had left the man had mentioned another interest, far too disinterested as he casually suggested Itachi join them for a meeting. He told him where they met, and when, even went as far as to set a rendezvous point.

“Since you're so green.” He’d said, and Itachi tried to ignore the smugness in the words.

He may not have had the years of experience of some fae, but Itachi liked to imagine that he was half way learned on the ways of he world. He certainly knew he had more to learn about the humans, however, so it seemed a rewarding offer. 

He'd agreed easily, and now, as he circled down from the sky, he watched a shock of red red hair come into sight.

Sasori took one look at the black bird and Itachi watched as his mouth twisted into something unimpressed.

“It seems we didn't coordinate outfits.” Itachi cocked his head at the facetious tone. “It would have been easier if you were in your other form.” He turned then, beginning a steady pace down the sidewalk as Itachi hopped after him.

“Stop doing that, it looks odd.” Sasori didn't spare him a look, continuing to walk among the crowds of people in the streets.

If Itachi had the lung capacity for it, he would have sighed.

He settled for hopping up into the air. Flying was more comfortable anyway.

 

 

The little hideaway Sasori had led them to was deep in the city, between buildings taller than anything Itachi had seen before. He'd landed beside the other as he came to a stop just outside the inconspicuous establishment.

Itachi had smelled coffee before, he knew it must have been something to do with where he found himself as it was all he could seem to smell. 

“I guess we’re going in like this.” Sasori seemed unimpressed, and Itachi wondered if maybe that wasn't normal to the humans.

He motioned for Itachi, letting the rook perch on his narrow shoulder as he walked into the dim café.

Itachi saw the next minutes in flashes of stimulus. There was noise like people talking, and the acrid scent of stale coffee beans and flashing lights and machines whirring behind the counter of the bar. Itachi watched from his perch as faces passed him, mixtures of confusion and disbelieving smiles.

Definitely not normal, Itachi thought.

Sasori rounded a corner, sliding into a booth hidden from most of the cafes noise.

Itachi surveyed two more new faces.

“Seriously?” There was a boy that looked not much younger than himself, face pinched and fair as he looked on with a scathing lack of impress. His glamour glittered around him in a soft radiant haze. Itachi's initial thought was sparkly.

Itachi wanted to tangle claws in his long blond hair until it matted up, petty creature that he was.

Instead of exacting his revenge Itachi let his eyes fall on the tables other guest. A severe looking man with an unruly burst of short dark hair who said nothing, just stared with eyes that made Itachi's wings twitch at his sides. In his mind he could almost see the slow hypnotic wave of a slender tail.

“This is Itachi.” Sasori sounded resigned as he motioned to the man with the sharp eyes. “This is Obito.” 

Itachi inclined his head in greeting, eyes being drawn by the obvious huff from across the table. He looked just quickly enough to catch the blond tossing his head, blowing the long hair from his face with a gusting breath.

Sasori rolled his eyes. “My Little Pony over here, is Deidara.”

“Excuse me?” Everyone heaved a sound of irritation as the blond made a threatening gesture across the table.

“I am not a pony!” He snarled, taking a quick breath before straightening out his posture, eyes closing in a show of forced regality. “I will have you know, I am of a rare and honoured lineage.”

Itachi watched Obito's face twist into a sneer.

“You're lineage is about to be even more rare if you don't shut up.” 

Itachi was struck by the power in his words; it was unusual for fae to be so compulsive without even trying. Itachi felt the command and he'd not even been the one it had been directed at. He thinks for an uncomfortable moment that he would have been better off in his human form.

“Anyways,” he continued sourly, “Next time you should come in this form.” Obito motioned to the group, clearly blending in. “It looks odd to the humans to see this sort of thing. Animals in buildings. As if we weren't here first.” Itachi didn't miss the bitterness in his tone.

“It's too bad really, since you'll be doing most of your work in your human form,” Obito levelled Itachi with another look. “I would have liked to get a look at you. See what we’re working with.”

Sasori was quick to cut in.

“He was in that form, when we first met.” He shooed Itachi from his shoulder, letting him rest on the tables edge instead. “He's fairly average, nothing special in terms of physiology.” Itachi let out an undignified squawk in rebuttal. 

A cheshire grin split Obito's face. “He seems to disagree.”

“Regardless, this is the deal. We fuck with the humans, make their lives difficult. When they put up a big shiny new chemical factory, we blow it up.” Itachi's eyes flashed to Deidara as he made a silent boom with his hands. “They cut a ribbon on a big deforestation project, we set the workers cabins on fire.” Obito leaned into the table, the few inches making him feel uncomfortably close. “Some fat CEO fuck sitting back on his yacht getting paid by the oil companies? Well I'm sure you can imagine what he gets coming his way.” There was a light in his eyes that had Itachi not wanting to find out.

“Mostly we’re non violent.” Sasori offered.

Obito's eye-roll was devastating. 

“You can do what you want. As long as it involves making these idiots lives a living hell.” Itachi ruffled in response, a quick twitch of his head.

Deidara was absently braiding his mane when he finally spoke up. 

“Is this really necessary, I mean - it's clearly in no position to hold a conversation.” He didn't even spare Itachi a glance, opting instead to inspect his perfectly manicured nails.

“Pony-Boy has a point,” Obito looked at Itachi once more from across the table. “Meet back here in a week,” Itachi was glad for the meagre distance. “Sans feathers.”

 

 

Itachi had been sitting at one of the cafes windows for nearly twenty minutes, waiting to see if he could con someone into opening it for him. He didn't want to risk trying the door as he was sure to cause a commotion flying through the small space in this form. He seemed to be rather unlucky tonight.

Perhaps another window, he thought, hopping down from the windowsill and strutting over to the next. He was startled from his journey when he caught sight of a figure leaning in the door way of a sign that read ‘fire-exit’, wings knocking frantically against the doors glass as he tried to get the humans attention.

Except they weren't a human.

Itachi could tell immediately that the man perched outside the door was fae, could tell from the sickly sweet warmth rolling off of him. He could feel it through the glass even as the man stepped closer. He looked at Itachi with eyes that didn't match, a look of pure entertainment blooming across his features as he stopped just short of the door.

Itachi crowed loudly. The man made a questioning motion to his ears.

Itachi would have rolled his eyes if he hadn't felt as if he was drowning in the others sacrine glamour. He let out another rasping cry through the glass. 

He was met by another questioning gesture, only this time he caught the mischievous light in the others eyes.

He beat his wings against the glass furiously, a precious few feathers drifting to the dirty floor.

“What's that?” The man called, moving closer in mock curiosity. “I can't hear you.”

In a single unyielding push Itachi felt himself moving through the door, the metal flying back on its hinges as he crashed through and into the back alley. He felt himself standing on unsteady legs as he stepped forward in a controlled fury.

“I said, _let me out_ -“ He froze, throat constricting around the coarseness of a human voice.

The man before him simply stared, eyes wide and different colours as Itachi quickly felt the panic of what he'd just done encircle him.

But before he could react there were arms around him, pushing him back into the dark of the alley, pressed close as he could hear humans passing in the distance, groups of chattering youth and young adults.

“Clearly you don't do this much,” the voice was close, above him with his arms still around him, covering him from whoever might see. “You need to cover up.” Itachi thought he maybe should have been concerned with the close, embarrassing proximity, but all he could think about was the liquid honey energy that was surrounding him.

“Normally,” the man started again, breathing out a nervous laugh, moving back only just enough to shed his outer layer, “I would buy someone a drink before getting them to take their clothes off.” He quickly wrapped Itachi with the coat, long enough to hang down past his thighs in a decent amount of coverage.

Itachi slid his arms into the warm sleeves, a material that he had never felt before, something human-made he assumed. The coat smelled like smoke and something sharp, like metal.

“You could at least introduce yourself.” He stepped back from Itachi then, finally the impressive pull of his glamour relinquishing some of its grip on the rook.

Itachi's eyes snapped up to his face then, taking in the mans silvery appearance. He looked desaturated, except for the soft pink flush of his skin, and those blue-grey eyes, one lighter one darker. Without his coat he looked leaner, wrapped now only in the basic lines of a dark pullover. 

Itachi wasn't really sure what the type of pants he was wearing were called, but he liked how they looked on the man. 

He felt his bare toes curl against the rough concrete of the alley.

“Itachi.” He offered, still feeling unsettled having changed form in front of someone.

But It wasn't the nudity that left him feeling bared. Transformation was a private act. It was a vulnerable state, and it was instinctual to feel protective of changing form. Having emerged safe enough, Itachi could only quell his instincts with rationality so much.

The other offered a steady hand.

“It's nice to meet you, Itachi.” Itachi just stared at the outstretched hand, also pale and pink with the evening chill..

The mismatched eyes skittered from his own hand, held out waiting, to Itachi's face, then back again, finally coming to settle on the dark pavement.

“I'm Kakashi.” And that obnoxious glamour was washing over him again, warm and distracting until he held out his own hand, taking the others in a loose grip.

“It's nice to meet you.” Itachi offered politely, staring at the mismatched set of grey eyes.

He held the others gaze for a few seconds too long, hands still loosely holding each other until the man, Kakashi, suddenly looked away, withdrawing the greeting. 

Itachi felt the warm influence of his energy slip away then, abruptly reeled in.

“My apologies.” He hummed, sounding more guilty than apologetic.

The smile he flashed Itachi revealed sharp canines. 

It was soft around the edges though, something akin to relaxed and seemingly unconcerned. Itachi wondered which was meant to be more of a mask; his glamour or his smile.

“What're you doing here anyways?” Kakashi took a quick glance at their surroundings, seemingly disinterested in the answer.

It was easy enough for Itachi to secure each individual snap of the coat he'd been wrapped in, and once it was sufficiently closed he outstretched his arms, testing its flexibility. He looked down at himself one last time before walking the few steps out of the alley. 

If he heard a semi-panicked ‘hey’ behind him, he pretended not to notice.

The street was much brighter and much more populated than the alley had been, and Itachi was pleasantly surprised by the warm buzz of people on all sides. He ignored the nervous energy trailing behind him, a small smile twisting at his mouth as Kakashi finally caught up.

“Hey –“ he ghosted a hand over the others arm as he followed closely behind, “- you look ridiculous, and I'm going to need that back, so –“ he dodged a too-close pedestrian, settling for clutching the material of the coat as Itachi dragged him along. “Can you just wait a second?”

Kakashi decided there was probably an easier way to do this.

Before the other could react, he was wrapping his arms around the rooks narrow waist, lifting him clean off the ground and making a quick pivot out of the throngs of staring humans.

“Put me down.” Itachi ordered, hands flying to the arms keeping him in place.

“Do not make a scene right now, please.” Kakashi huffed against the familiar scent of the coat. “I really don't want to be arrested for having some undocumented naked boy in my possession.” 

“You do not _possess_ me –“ 

“That's not what I meant, be quiet.” He turned a quick corner, using one hand to hold the other still in place as he rifled through the pocket of the coat.

Itachi let out an undignified squeak when the hand dug a little deeper, the sound quickly turning into a glare as Kakashi withdrew his hand, and a small ring of keys along with it. He smiled brightly at the other, completely insincere, a cheery ‘sorry’ being his last words before pushing him up against the glass door, chest, hip, and thigh being the only thing keeping him in place as Kakashi freed his other hand to unlock the door.

Itachi fell through a door for the second time that day, luckily being caught before being thrown too far off balance. His face felt warm as he saw the ground beneath him quickly turn into stairs leading up and around corners. 

“Oh good, you do have some shame. I was worried.” Itachi tucked his chin to his chest, mouth twisted into an impressive pout as he attempted to hide the soft blush settling over him.He watched an old soulless painting pass by on the dim white walls.

“Put me down.” This time around the words didn't have nearly the same authority etched into them, more an inconvenienced sigh than anything.

Kakashi shifted Itachi's wait once more, propping him up to open yet another door.

“You could have gotten away a long time ago.”

When Itachi's feet finally find the ground again it's cool sturdy hardwood stretching out before him from wall to wall. He takes in the small apartment, an open square room with a wall of books bracketing each side and a wall of windows at its far end. Hanging from one of the shelves is something, a small metal rectangle on a perforated chain that catches the light from outside, and Itachi leans in to appreciate it.. Across the room, on the floor, pressed against the window panes, sat a tilted off-centre mattress piled with an obnoxious amount of quilts and duvets and cushions in various colours and textures.

It smelled faintly of old books and frankincense.

Itachi let his eyes wander, could hear Kakashi moving about the room behind him.

“Are you a dragon?” He turned from the horizoned view, hand pressed gently to the cool glass as he watched the other over his shoulder. Kakashi watched him back for a moment, very still. “Have you shown me your hoard?”

The other man blew out a humourless laugh, breaking their gaze before turning back to the drawers he'd previously been rummaging through. He pulled a couple pieces of what Itachi could only assume was clothing from their hiding spots, taking a few steps towards him.

“Don't think so,” he held out the small bundle of blue and white and pink. “But if I was, the only reasonable thing to do after showing you something so secret, would be to eat you.” Itachi's fingers sunk into the soft colourful fabrics, and he could feel the silvery ribbons of the mans glamour from the almost-touch of their hands. He also felt when in his silence, it seemed to come a little stronger.

He watched the light-grey dark-grey of Kakashi's eyes, deeper and warmer than a humans.

“You could.”

Itachi felt a roar of victory inside him when those eyes got a little wider and that desaturated face became a little pinker around the edges. He smiled coyly, taking the clothing when Kakashi finally relinquished his hold just to put some space between them.

“I mean,”he started again innocently. “I've seen your teeth.”

He enjoyed it a little less when Kakashi heard what he'd said, pulling himself together enough to school his expression.

“Those aren't a herbivores.” Itachi looked down at the clothing in his hands. “Do you have anything that isn't going to make me look like a piñata?” 

“What's wrong with colour?”

He looks back up, quickly, trying to gage the defensive tone, but is no sooner overwhelmed by the same saccharine sweet warmth that settles over him. Itachi forgets for a moment the clothes in his hands, holds out a suddenly empty hand and presses it to the others chest, just to get a little closer to the golden shimmering warmth of him. It was strong.

“Don't be like that, nothing's wrong. Come back –“ of course he'd not gone anywhere, but he might as well have.

Kakashi wrapped a hand around Itachi's wrist, brushing the edge of the familiar coat sleeve, pulling the rooks hand gently from his body. Itachi through his haze thought he looked uncomfortable. He took a quick breath, and before Itachi could mimic the action the heaviness of it melted away, and he noticed the clothes weren't in his hands anymore. He straighten up, his hand falling back to his side.

“Do you do that on purpose?”

“Wow, you really have none of the old world manners I’d expect you to. I bet you don't get invited to any of those fancy fae dinners.” The forced levity in his voice made it strain, like the words were fighting their way out. Itachi smiled a little.

“It's just that I prefer darker clothing. It makes me feel more ‘me’.”

Kakashi took the out, muttering something about not being surprised as he turned back to rifle through more drawers. When he turned back around it was his turn to forget he was holding something.

“Stare if you like.” Itachi was seemingly unconcerned with the coat pooled on the floor at his feet.

Kakashi told himself he wasn’t staring. “Wow, you’re not very good at this.” His mouth felt dry.

Itachi flashed him a wicked smile, dark eyes half covered by dark lashes. “Oh, I'm plenty good at this.” He moved towards the crowded mattress, absently smoothing the contour of dark feathers at his waist as he sat back into Kakashi's bed. Nest, more like, he thought impishly.

“Now take off your clothes.” The poorly concealed shock on the others face was horribly endearing, and Itachi waited patiently as Kakashi continued his pink-tinted staring.

He looked like he was trying to solve an equation, like he was really thinking before he dared to act.

Itachi wanted to crow his victory again as he watched the other carefully reach for the collar of his sweatshirt, pulling it up and over his head and letting it fall soundlessly to the floor with the others. He could already see the very interested outline of the other through those blessed tight bottoms, and Itachi felt his brow twitch up when Kakashi hesitated. 

“Don't get shy on me now.” Itachi planted both of his feet on the cool wood of the floor, leaning back on his elbows to get, and give, a better view.

Kakashi swallowed audibly.

He seemed to have made up his mind then, hands moving to undo the button, sliding the dark material down his hips, thighs, knees, calves, and clean off, still for only a brief moment before moving towards Itachi.

Itachi half expected to be pounced on with the intensity in the others eyes, but instead he watched as Kakashi slowly moved forward, coming to kneel on smooth wood between his feet.

Pale hands with pink knuckles reached out, lifting one of Itachi's feet from the floor, cradling it like it were precious, leaning toward, head bowed as he pressed his cheek along the arch, turning his face in to nuzzle the sensitive skin there. Itachi watched, smiling softly as a hand traced up along the back of his ankle, fingers massaging gently into his calf as he moved to brush rosy lips along the top of his foot. 

Kakashi’s nose traced a soft line along his shin, tilting the pale leg at the knee to scent more of the hidden skin there. Itachi felt his lungs pull in a sudden, quiet breath at the fluttering sensation across the back of his knee.

“What do I smell like?” He lifted his hand to reach out and touch the other, but felt transfixed by the sight. He could wait.

Kakashi's mouth moved across the inside of his thigh, tongue pressing a warm wet spot to the soft flesh. “Like something warm; like plants, the woods,” his hands massaged his thigh, one cradling the back, pressing up near the flesh of his ass, the others thumb working in slow circles near his knee as he inhaled another breath against his skin. “You smell like the wind.” Itachi tried to reason against the awe in those words.

Itachi watched in silence as Kakashi's mouth made its way to the tendon stretching from his thigh up to his centre, his knee now sitting comfortably draped over the others pale shoulder. His hands had moved as well, the one from before having pressed beneath where he sat, fingers splayed over the supple skin he found there, sliding up and up and –

He pulls back, only a little, but enough for Itachi to notice.

“Would you like to look?” He tries to sound gentle, knowing what the other had found, feels for a single moment like he's the predator instead. As if he could scare the other away at any moment.

Kakashi breaths quietly for a long time, then whispers, “Yes please.”

Itachi shifts his weight, lifting his leg over the others head and twisting onto his stomach. He lays there a moment, propped up, watching over his shoulder as Kakashi inspects the dark feathers spreading out at the base of his spine. Kakashi's eyes meet the others, head still low as he looked through translucent silver lashes.

“You can touch them,” Itachi feels the arousal in his own voice. “I like it when they're touched, but don't pull.”

Almost instantly Kakashi's fingers are smoothing over the shiny black of them, dragging lines of sensation along the skin beneath in gentle strokes.

Itachi's head falls forward, managing only a pleased sigh. Kakashi's mouth already has started pressing wet spots to the flesh of his ass.

Itachi lets out a rich sound at a particularly firm press of fingers at his tailbone, hips pressing forward into the mattress, searching. He stretches his arms out above his head, palms pressing to the cold glass of the window.

“Touch something else, as well.” He feels the curve of a smile against his skin and then both hands at his hips, pulling him back just far enough for his knees to find the floor.

He feels Kakashi's hands move to his ass,fingers splaying as he's spread open. There's a moment of silence where he almost looks back to find out why the other is taking his sweet time, until he hears the heavy arousal in his words.

“You're going to taste incredible.” And then he's leaning in.

Itachi sucks in a small breath when he feels the wet line of a tongue over his entrance, followed by another and another. He pushes against the window, face falling to the cushions beneath him as a long deep sound worked its way from his throat. One of Kakashi's hands wanders up Itachi's spine, fingers tracing shapes and muscles, groaning loudly when his tongue presses down against his hole, pointing as he pushes inside.

Itachi keens, panting out short breaths as he presses his hips back against the other, a soft sound coming with every exhale. Kakashi works him open enthusiastically, his own moans vibrating through Itachi as he eats him out. He has a hand between Itachi's thighs, fingers massaging rhythmically around his balls while the other holds him open.

“Good, good –“ the word repeats itself, lost in the rhythm of their bodies, and Itachi reaches back to grip fingers in the others hair. 

Kakashi's mouth leaves him with a wet sound, twisting as he pulls him up his body into the bed. Itachi moves forward, pressing their mouths together with enough force to hear their teeth meeting. Kakashi groans into his mouth, tongue instantly filling the wet warm space, tasting everything. Itachi lets him hold his face for a moment, feels like he's being devoured, thinks that he tastes blood.

He pulls back then, panting between kisses, “- are you bleeding?” Kakashi doesn't give him a chance to ask again though, just says ‘no’ like he can't be bothered and pushes Itachi back into the sheets.

He follows close behind, pushing his arms back up over his head and mouthing a trail down where Itachi's bicep and tricep meet before dipping his tongue down into his armpit.

Humans had all kinds of stigmas surrounding the body, many of which Kakashi didn't understand. The skin there is so sensitive, and the scent is one of the most pure on the body, it's seemed more magic than anything else. His bed mate didn't seem to mind much either.

He continued his line down Itachi's body, nipping and licking whatever he could as he worked his way down his chest, ribs, stomach, wondering again at the small flares of dark feather sprouting from his sides. He tried running his tongue through them, just to see, Itachi letting out another soft, appreciating sound. 

When he finally got there, Itachi's cock was flushed and leaking, a drop of precum caught at the head that Kakashi made quick work to clean off with his tongue. Itachi hissed when he felt the hot press of Kakashi's tongue against his slit, cock jumping from the stimulation. Kakashi regarded the flushed and full member, admiring the proud curve of it as he held the base between his fingers.

“Put it in your mouth.” Kakashi felt himself flush even deeper at the order, but leaned in close, his cock jumping as he did as he was told.

Itachi tried to keep his hands pressed to the window as Kakashi worked his mouth over him. He felt his fingers curling up tight against the glass as his cock was fully engulfed in the wet heat of the other, Kakashi pressing him up against the roof of his mouth with his tongue, sliding down, down until he was moving his hand away, mouth completely surrounding him, cock pressed to the back of Kakashi's throat. And the. He swallowed around him and Itachi couldn't keep his hands to himself after that.

He fisted both hands in the others hair, hips pressing up slowly into the heat of his mouth, dropping back down as Kakashi pulled back, only to slide his mouth back around him. Itachi was moaning freely now, watching as the other sucked him down again and again. He felt himself hit the back of Kakashi's throat again, feeling the heavy vibration of a sharp cry.

Itachi cradled the back of his head as he hooked a leg behind his head and shoulders, using all of his weight to twist and turn until gravity was shifting and suddenly Kakashi was beneath him, face still between his thighs. Itachi tried not to focus on the fact that his mouth was still full of his cock.

“Is this alright?” At this point, he was impressed that the words were less pants.

Kakashi's hands were now pressed up against Itachi's hips, keeping him at a comfortable depth, but his eyes were glossy and blown, and Itachi was fairly certain he wasn't going to receive any form of argument. Regardless, he waited for the other to nod, a slow motion, before leaning forward, pressing a hand into the mattress before slowly letting his hips fall forward. 

Kakashi's eyes fluttered shut, brows pulling up into a tortured furrow.

Itachi plucked the others hands from his hips, bringing them up to where Itachi pressed his elbows into the sheets, anchoring himself. He pressed closed kisses to Kakashi's knuckles, keeping his hands held there above his head as he watched his cock sink further past his lips.

“Beautiful,” he breathed, pulling his hips back, just far enough for Kakashi to want to follow, then slowly and inarguably forward. Kakashi made a soft sound when he sunk in a little deeper this time.

He watched the others face as he built up a rhythm, steady and just too much at times. When he felt the press of Kakashi's throat around him he’d kiss his pink knuckles, inching forward until there was no room left to breath. He'd hold it for a moment too long, easing off just long enough for Kakashi to come up for air, then back inside the incredible heat of his mouth.

He moved his hips, slow rolls that never really stopped, giving Kakashi the freedom to follow when he pulled back, or to press back into the mattress to get just the right angle to suck the most perfect pressure around him. 

When Itachi pulled back, Kakashi had pressed his tongue so hard into his slit, that Itachi was sure he would come, but he pushed forward again, hitting the back of his throat and pushing further still, but no sound came, no pulling at his captive hands. Kakashi just relaxed his throat and let him in.

Itachi made a luxurious sound in the back of his throat, crooning out an elated ‘ _good boy’_.

Kakashi went very still under him then, eyes closed tight as he tried to pull his hands from Itachi's grip. Itachi stopped, almost fully seated as he reached a hand down to him, fingers tracing the furrow in his brow.

“Do you like that? Or would you rather I not?”

Kakashi turned his head to the side, so far until Itachi slipped from his mouth. He tried to muster a look of compassion, knowing he must have hit a nerve.

Kakashi just looked up at him with wide eyes, panting softly, “If you say that, I'm going to come.”

Itachi blinked down at him dumbly. “Good.” And just like that their conversation was over and Kakashi's mouth was back where he wanted it.

“Be careful,” Itachi groaned at the pressure around him. “I just may want to keep you like this forever.” He reached between them again to trace the swollen curve of Kakashi's lips, pushing into him deeper.

He made a broken sound when Itachi whispered, “Good – feels so good, Kakashi –“, feeling a familiar tightness wound inside him. He relaxed his jaw, letting Itachi fuck his mouth. 

The roll of his hips turned into sharp, exact movements, a hand now permanently between them knotted in Kakashi's hair as Itachi felt his orgasm building.

“Do – _ah_ – you need your hands?” Itachi tried to focus long enough to watch Kakashi shake his head, no, asking again when he found the breath, “Do you want me to come in your mouth, or on your face?”

Kakashi practically whimpered, working his mouth around the sharp push of Itachi's hips with no shame. He took him deep, sucked as he pulled out, cried out around his cock as he got closer, closer.

“ _Gods_ ,” Itachi's throat worked its way around a rough noise. “You're incredible, you're going to make me come – do you want that Kakashi? Good, good boy, that's right, good job, that’s –“ Itachi feels everything, pushing in deeper as he rides his orgasm, cumming hard in Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi cums with a choked cry, pulling his face from Itachi's cock, suddenly overwhelmed, a wet line being traced across his cheek and down his chin as he sucked in hungry breaths.

Itachi has the sense to roll onto his side, Kakashi's arms still outstretched above his head, shoulders loose as they melt into the blankets, panting.

“You just orgasmed without touching yourself.” Itachi glanced down at the streak of cum across Kakashi's belly, mesmerized.

Kakashi just nodded, eyes open but very far away.

Itachi counted to ten and took a deep breath, slowly moving to stand. He walked across the apartment, a short distance to the bathroom door. He pushed it open, scanning the space for a cloth before grabbing one and bringing it to the sink. He eyed the streaks of blood around the sides of the sink before washing them away and wetting the cloth.

When Itachi re-enters the room, Kakashi has an arm slung over his face, otherwise not having moved.

It looks melodramatic if you don't know what you're looking at.

He sits next to him on the bed, runs the cloth attentively over every inch, moving his arm away with gentle hands as he wipes his face clean before doing the same to himself. He takes Kakashi's arms in his hands, messaging the tense muscle there, working up to his shoulders that are now stiff from having been held one way for so long. He works the tension from them as best he can before reaching slow fingers into his hair, petting and scratching at his scalp with soft careful pressure. 

“Do you want to sleep?” He watches the others face as he pulls a quilt over him, finding a plush pillow to prop himself up against.

“No.” His voice is wrecked, the single word sounding more like an unintelligible rasp.

“How are you feeling,” he watched Kakashi sluggishly sit forward, his hands reaching out to work more tension out of his shoulders and neck. “What happened to your mouth, why is it bleeding?”

He moves away from the bed again, retrieving a glass of water. Itachi takes a couple sips before handing the full glass to Kakashi. 

He talks again after drinking.

“It’s fine, wasn't watching where I was going: tripped, fell on my face, cut up my mouth a little.” Itachi listens, but gives him a look like he doesn't believe him.

Now when he looks closer, after his most recent handling, he can see the old starburst of bruising faded along his jaw. Kakashi scoffs when he catches him staring.

“Whatever,” he looks tired. “You just fucked my face until I came, you don't really get to judge who's had what where.”

Itachi wants to say a lot of things, but settles on,“I'm not.” Then, “Do they make sure you're alright after?” 

Kakashi turns and looks out the window. “You should probably go.”

Itachi doesn't sigh, though he wants to, instead he gathers himself and stands to find the obnoxiously coloured wardrobe he was handed earlier. He pulls on the hoodie, blue and pink, and the white-off-white drop-crotch sweats. He turns back to Kakashi to say how not everyone can wear colour gracefully, but stops before he starts.

Kakashi is sitting forward more, looking particularly alert. He tilts his head, like he's trying to –

“You need to leave.” The sudden tension in his tone makes his voice weak all over again and Itachi watches him stand, leaning over the bed to open the window.

He looks at Itachi expectantly. Itachi can feel his glamour creeping forward into the room.

“I'm not leaving out your window.” And before Kakashi can argue, he’s turning and walking out the door, into the hall.

He doesn't see the person leaning just beside the door frame, watching him go.

He's too busy staring at the gleam of the dog tag in his hand that reads _Rin Nohara._


End file.
